


James' birthday special

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Cum Eating, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Oral sex, Vaginal Sex, breasts sucking, breasts teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its James his 24th birthday today, ( it litteraly is ;) )and ur invited as well, u deceide to give him a extra special gift.</p><p>( if you like this story with James and u want to have more stories with him, just say so. James is together with Memphis Depay my absolute favorite, both as footballer and as person, James, if u read this, know i am in love with u and i wish u all the luck. :3 <3 XXX )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your special gift ( female )

You arrive at James his house at night, you are so excited to be with him on this very special day for him. U saw him for the first time live at the Real Madrid-Barcelona match, it was a great moment for u, even greater when u heard u were invited to come backstage. You had a nice chat with him and laughed together, he said to you that he saw you cheer in the stadium and he was very impressed by your support. And last but not least he invited u to his house to celebrate his birthday with you.

As soon as u came in the living room u saw that the entire Real Madrid team and FC Barcelona had allready arrived, you were looking around for James and saw him talking to Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi, when he saw you he gained a big smile on his face and walked towards you " hey, so glad u could make it " he said as he hugged you and gave u a kiss on your cheek. 

Everybody was signing happy birthday for James as he smiled wideley and looked at his football field shaped cake with 22 playerers and 2 coaches on it, those were the candles. As soon as everybody stopped signing James blow all his candles out at once. Present time had arrived while everybody had a piece of cake, James wanted to see ur present first. You gave James your present happy but also a bit nervous. James opened the present box and took a new pair of football shoes out of it " wow " he said " those are awesome, thank u so much " he smiled and kissed u on your cheek again. 

The rest of the night was going pretty smooth, you had a few drinks, ate some cake, had a chat with Neymar and Marcelo, and chilled out a bit with the rest of the guys. But you were up to something, you wanted to give James one more gift, a very special one, but you wanted to give him as soon as all the other guests were gone. As soon as most of them were leaving, you made ur way upstairs to James his bedroom, you made some preperations, and took on a silk dressing gow, as soon as you heard the last guest leave you placed yourself on the bed, while u listened to James his footsteps comming on the stairs. 

James came in to his bedroom, his hair was all messy, one button of his blouse was opened, u could tell he didn't wore a shirt underneath it, and he had a half glass of scotch in his hand. As soon as he saw u he started smiling " hey, i was allready wondering where were " he said a bit relieved. " sorry i didn't mean to hide " u say a bit akward " but i wanted to give u something special for ur birthday " u say when u wave ur hand through your hair, James look becomes more serious " and what would that be " he asks with a way lower but very attractive voice, as soon as he said that you are standing up, take ur dressing gow off and show your ' special gift ' to James. 

James his eyes widened and he smiled again as he checks out the lingerie you are wearing, both your bra and panty are detailed and decorated, and are both in a red color with a black edge that walks over your breasts and your legs. You are still a little insecure about it because it is actually your first time, and ur scared to screw things up, but you relax as soon as you hear James whisper " wow". He places his scotch glass on the table as he smirks dirty while walking towards u. James isnt a very tall guy but he is still bigger then u. You take a step back but James is so very close to you, he wrappes his hands around ur back, placing his hard chest against your breasts, the pressure squeezed them a bit. James placed his forhead against yours looking u in your eyes, he dazzez you a bit with his own brown eyes, you come back to reality as you hear James whisper " best present of the night " and kisses you on your mouth. 

You and James are kissing as he slides the fingers of his right hand over ur back and the fingers of his left hand through your hair. You moan softly as James rubbes his pants over your panty, you feel his dick grow against your sensative parts still hidden in the cotton panty. James steps forward and presses his body against yours and pushes you slowly down on the bed while still kissing you. You crawled back on the bed and allowing James to kiss your bellybutton, James brings his face up, kissing in the middle of your breasts while he uses one arm under your back to lift you up slightly, James continues his jouney over your body, first his sweaty black hairs tickle your neck and chin, followed by James his nose that teases your upper body and chest. James places kisses on you all the way and leave a trail of warm breath with him, you feel the warm moist feeling of his breath touch your breasts and your upper body as he brings his face up. James pushes your chin up with his nose and places gentle kisses on your fully exposed throat. U gasp for air as James leaves a trail of warm breath on your throat and places his mouth on the top of your chin. 

You place your hand under James his chest and unbutton his blouse while James uses his hand under your back to untie your bra. He brings his head down on your chest again, and as soon as your bra is untied he uses his nose to push it down, revealing your breasts. By the time your bra is off James has taken off his blouse rubbing with his hard chest against your soft, sensative decolleté. " ur beautifull " he whispered in your ear and you start kissing again. James brings his left hand slowly under your panty while he brings his mouth down your body. James gets his hand under your panty and gentle presses two fingers on your vagina, he circles around while bringing his fingers closer and closer to your sensative parts. By the time he reached your clitoris he kisses your right breast and takes the top in his mouth, sucking softly on it while he rubbes his fingers to your sensative part. " hmmmm " he purred as he takes his mouth to your left breast, and takes the nipple in his mouth while still pleasing you with his two fingers. James pulls his fingers back and replaces them with his handpalm, slowly teasing your sensative parts. You gasp for air again as he brings his hand up " your so quite babe " he whisperes as he kisses your left breast. You know your quite all the time, but you dont have the power to speak at all, all your energy goes to the concentration on the delicious feeling he is giving you 

James brings his hand on your belly just underneath your belly button, he rubbes his fingers over it but still you can feel the pleasure waves go all the way through your skin and into the nervs of your vagina. James brings both his hands up, takes your arms and kisses you in your neck and throat, you compeletly surrender to him as you feel the cotton of his pants rub against your panty again and his bulge move on your sensative parts. You moan and gasp from pleasure and doing your best to hold ur orgasm in, but it is to much, James kisses your neck while softly touching your breasts and his bulge rubbes against your clitoris, you feel a heatwave float through your entire body. You make more loud moans as you feel you are cumming, James keeps kissing your neck and mouth as the orgasm continues. After a minute he brings his face up, it is covered in his dark slack sweaty hair. He looks at you still, recovering from ur orgasm, James makes a nasty smile " niña chica " he whisperes while he comes closer to you. 

You are placing yourself on your knees while James places himself behind your back kissing your neck again while he teases your breasts with his hands, you bring your throat up and try to gasp for air as James sucked your sweaty neck and his hands go down to your middle, down to your booty, he circles them around your butcheeks and kisses your shoulder. You let yourself fall on the bed on your back again while James brings his face to your panty, he unties it and slowly pulles it down. James kissed your bellybutton and brings his mouth to your vagina and sends a steady stream of warm air on your sensative spot, you feel the pleasure return, the moist warm feeling lets you moan again. James points out his tongue and goes to ur clitoris, but he just doesnt touch it. The tip of his tongue is only 1/10th of an inch. Away from your clitoris, he just doesnt touch it but still you feel the tension and the vibrations of his tongue touch your sensative spot " ohh James! " you moan as James continues his work with his tongue " Silencio mi amor " James whisperes as he places the very tip of his tongue on your clitoris which drivers you almost to madness. 

James opens his pants and takes his undies off, he brings his face up again and leaves a trail of kisses on your body and breasts while he uses his left hand to tease your nipples and his right hand to stroke his 8 inch. Shaft. James places himself between your legs and aims his cock while he wrappes his hands around your waist and kisses you in your neck on more time. James pushes his cock forward and with that you feel the thight hot skin of his boner rub against your clitoris and James his full length fill you up slowly. James moans as the thight moist feeling of your pussy surrounds his cock " your thight " he whisperes and slowly start moving his dick in your pussy. You bring your hips closer to eachother until they rub against James his back, you lay your head back against the pillows and wrap your arms around James his masculine body. The feeling is awesome, the soft sheets who thouching your back, James his lips are kissing you and teasing your breasts, his whole hot strong body on top of you and his rock hard 8 inch. Fuck stick who invades your pussy drive you closer and closer to your orgasm. James kisses you on your mouth as he thrusts harder in your vagina, he bites your chin softly with his teeth and pushes your body up again with his arms under your back. You open your mouth wide to moan, but little sound comes out, James places his open lips on your open mouth and softly breaths into you. After a few more thrusts you feel the heat wave building up in your body again, first it starts with your sensative parts but then it spreads through your body, making you shiver. You moan loudly as you feel that you are cumming. James feels the moist feeling spread around his cock, he gasped for air and growled loudly, and then cummes inside you. You and James both exhale steady while the cool night air comes in from the window, cooling off your burning hot body's. 

You and James kiss on the bed while your body's are recovering. " that was some present u gave me " James whispered as he kissed your breast and rubbed his hand through your hair " glad u liked it " you say " you were the first one i gave it to " you whisper and you feel your cheeks turn red, James looks at you " everybody has a first time right " he says. You both chuckled and kiss eachother for a while until you fall asleep in James his arms.


	2. Your special gift ( male )

You arrive at James his house at night, you are so excited to be with him on this very special day for him. U saw him for the first time live at the Real Madrid-Barcelona match, it was a great moment for u, even greater when u heard u were invited to come backstage. You had a nice chat with him and laughed together, he said to you that he saw you cheer in the stadium and he was very impressed by your support. And last but not least he invited u to his house to celebrate his birthday with you.

As soon as u came in the living room u saw that the entire Real Madrid team and FC Barcelona had allready arrived, you were looking around for James and saw him talking to Cristiano Ronaldo and Lionel Messi, when he saw you he gained a big smile on his face and walked towards you " hey, so glad u could make it buddy " he said and gave u a bro hug and a pat on your shoulder.

Everybody was signing happy birthday for James as he smiled wideley and looked at his football field shaped cake with 22 playerers and 2 coaches on it, those were the candles. As soon as everybody stopped signing James blow all his candles out at once. Present time had arrived while everybody had a piece of cake, James wanted to see ur present first. You gave James your present happy but also a bit nervous. James opened the present box and took a new pair of football shoes out of it " wow " he said " those are awesome, thank u so much " he smiled and patted u on ur shoulder, u smiled and patted him back. 

The rest of the night was going pretty smooth, you were drinking some beers, eat some cake and play a little football game with the guys. But still you were up to something, you had one more present for James, but you wanted to give him that as soon as everybody was home. When most of the guests were leaving you made ur way to James his bedroom, you waited until the last guests left, you made some preperations and listend to James his footsteps comming up the stairs. 

James came into the bedroom and saw u sit on the bed. James his hair was all messy, one of his blouse buttons was opened, u could see he didn't wear a shirt underneath, and he had a half glass of scotch in his hand. "hey buddy " he said " i was wondering where you were " he said. " i didn't mean to keep u guessing " u said chuckeling " but i would like to give u a very special gift " u said while u felt you were blushing " what would it be? " James said surprised, you came closer to James, laid your hand on his chest and placed your forhead against his forhead. You expected James to push you away, but he waited patiently, you laid ur mouth on his mouth and kissed him. 

" wow, bro listen" James said " its okay if ur gay, but i am sorry, i am not ". He said, you feel your cheeks turning red again. " i knew u would say that " you said " but i just love ur footballplay and i was so happy when u invited me on your birthday " you said while u looked James in his beautifull brown eyes " i wanted to repay you, in my own way " you said and came a little closer to James " i dont know " James whispered, but then he looked u in the eye, a warm feeling went through your veins as you made eye contact, it became even more intens as James gave up and kissed u on your mouth. 

James and you walked to the bed as you were still kissing, along the way you opened the rest of the buttons of James his blouse. James pushed you slowly down until you were on your back on the bed. James let his blouse fall of from his body and placed himself on top of you while taking your shirt off. You and James were kissing while you guys tried to keep eachother under control or make domanating moves. You were fighting for dominance underneath your Colombian lover, you tried to get on top of him but he holded you back. James chuckled as you and him were fighting, you were strong, but James was stronger. He had you in a firm, strong hold as he kissed you on your mouth and in your neck. James moved his crotch over your bulge, it made you moan as soon as you felt James was growing hard as well. 

James brought his face down and kissed your throat and Adam's apple. He breathed softly on your skin when he went down to your neck and your left chestplate. You shivered from pleasure as you felt the warm moist feeling of James his breath floating on your skin. James took your left nipple in his mouth and sucked the little guy until he was nice standing up, he continued the with the other as he used his hands to pull your pants down. James slided his tongue over your torso as he made his way further down, the trail of saliva was absorbed by the points of James his dark, sweaty and messy hair. James pulled your undies down as soon as his face reached your crotch, your cock patted against his cheek, it made James chuckle. James took ur cock in his hand, gave it a few strokes and started sucking you. You moaned loudly as he was sucking your manhood and wrapping his hands over your balls, James used his tongue to lick your top while he looked at you with his deep brown eyes, damn, this brought you close to cumming, but James sensed the tension and brought his face up to kiss your nipple again. 

" Gran Sabor " James whispered as he sucked your nipple and went with his mouth up to your Triceps to kiss them. " gracias " you said, in order not to walk behind with spanish speaking contest. James made his mouth go all the way down again until he reached your Saliva soaked cock. He started to suck you again, longer and deeper. You moaned loudly as James thightend his talented mouth, this felt so good, you thrusted your cock in and tried to fuck James his mouth. James chuckled as he looked you in the eye again and blinked at you as he licked your top, this time it was too much, you moaned loudly and your cock shot a large, thick stream of cum in James his face and hair. 

James chuckled as he looked at you being embarresed a bit, but he made it up as he licked his lips clean " hmmm " he purred as he swallowed all your cockjuice. You went on your knees and kissed James on his mouth, tasting your own cum. After you helped James clean his cheeks and lips with your mouth, you opened his belt and took his pants and undies down. James went on the bed as his erected 8 inch. Manhood was standing high in the sky. You wasted no time, you gave the Colombian flagpole a few strokes and started sucking it. James moaned as u showed off your sucking skilles, James his cock tasted even better then u immagined all that time, it made u immidiatly hard again. " you like my dick Hah, Chico malo " James whispered. You chuckled on James his cock as he said it, you took it deeper and deeper in, until you gagged. It was not your first time to take someones dick in your mouth, but damn James was big. You spitted on James his cock one more time and started jerking it, James brought his face to you, took your chin in his fingers and you started french kissing. " your dick tastes great " you whisper to him " and you have a nice little slutty mouth" James said on a dirty tone. 

James spanked you on ur ass, this brought a shiver down your spine, but you got on all fours on the bed. James brought his face to your booty, gave your butcheeks a few kisses first and started rimming you, using only the top of his tongue, its tip was not yet touching your very hole, but the edges of his tongue rubbed against your sides. James continued to vibratie his tongue into your as as he bended forward a very little bit until the tip of his tongue touched your hole. You moaned softly as the feeling made you dizzy, you were very impressed by James his fucking talent. James used two fingers to open your hole a tiny bit and then pointed his tongue inside you. You moaned from pleasure but also from the sudden stretch of your ass, this was actually your first time analy and u were still pretty nervous. 

James brought his mouth over your spine and placed kisses all over, this calmed you down a bit. James reached your neck, he kissed you in it and wrapped his arms around your waist. James aimed his cock carefully on your ass and thrusts it in slowly, you start hissing from the sudden intense dick that filled up your ass, but it felt so hot, so thight. James kissed you in your neck and on your cheeks as he fucked your ass, first slow and gentle but every time it became a little harder. James grabbed your chest and pulled you up a bit, until your faces reached eachother, you smiled to eachother and started kissing as James was fucking you doggy style. " your so fucking thight " James hissed as he increased the speed of his cock, you barried your face in the sheets as James kept thrusting his cock inside of you with an amazing speed, James moaned loudly, the speed that his dick made, the thightness of your ass and James his Saliva serving as lube brought James to cumming. He hissed loudly and shot his cockjuice in your ass. 

Your two sweaty body's separated from eachother as you and James took a breath, you shivered as you felt the cool night air fill your ass that was ripped open by James. You looked at James, and he looked back. You both gained a big smile on your face and started kissing. You were jerking your rock hard cock as you and James were still kissing and you slowly laid him on his back. As soon as James was on his back, you spread his legs apart and place yourself between them " payback time " you whisper. James smirked dirty " bring it on " he says as he places his hands behind his head and makes himself comfy. You aim your dick and thrust it in James his ass in one go, wow, this was so thight it almost hurted on your cock, James moanes loudly as you penetrate the latino boys hole. You look into James his eyes again, they were filled with pleasure, and that combined with his big, cute smile and his sweaty face and masculine body, made him look like a god. " you might be a starplayer on the field James " you suddenly say on a dark tone " but here ur mine, here ur just a little puto desperate to be fucked " you hissed furiously. James moanes louder " i... I m your bootycall whenever you wish " he moanes with a big smile. The Real madrids starplayers his submissive attitude brings you close to your orgasm, you leave your mark by making a few last thrusts, then u pull your cock out and shoot your load over James his sixpack. 

You and James laid on bed kissing and cuddeling together in the cool night air that surrounded your sweaty, steaming body's. " that was some present u gave me " James said as he laid on top of you and kissed ur shoulder and chestplate. " i wanted to give you this present for a long time " you whispered to James, you brought his face closer. " you deflowered me " you whisper in his ear " i saved my anal virginity for u " you whispered and kissed his cheek. James looked u in the eye, kissed your forhead. " it was an honor to take it " he whispered before he closed you in his arms and you fall asleep together.


End file.
